


(I Don't Want To Be) Alone and Defeated

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: Northern Downpour Sends Its Love [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Beifong's A+ parenting, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Episode: s02e06 The Blind Bandit, Light Angst, Misgendering, Multi, Nonbinary Aang (Avatar), Nonbinary Mai (Avatar), Nonbinary Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong & Zuko Friendship, Toph Beifong Being Awesome, Toph Beifong Swears, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Waterbender Yue (Avatar), Waterbending & Waterbenders, Yue (Avatar) Lives, accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: "Get up here so I can wipe that stupid ass smirk off your face!" Toph yelled."I'm not smirking." Xin Fu said from below.OrIs it Toph time? I think it's Toph time
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Yue/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & The Gaang, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Yue/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Northern Downpour Sends Its Love [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	(I Don't Want To Be) Alone and Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> Title's honestly kinda sucky but I couldn't think of anything better. It's from Defeated by Bad Suns.

How did they even end up here?

(The only reason Zuko even _liked_ Gaoling was because Sokka liked shopping, and if Sokka liked it then Zuko could tolerate this place.)

If you asked Zuko, it was probably Aang's fault. That earthbending teacher with an entire school apparently wasn't good enough, not what Aang wanted. Mei and Katara had gone to find where an 'Earth Rumble' was.

Zuko had stayed back, just to see how they had left the boys.

They were both frozen with their feet stuck to the wall. All Katara's doing.

Zuko was again forcefully reminded how he would really rather not face off against her, thank you very much.

This brought Zuko back to the question: How did they get here?

Earth Rumbles. Glorified wrestling and staged fights were the norm in the Fire Nation, probably not here, though.

Sokka was enthusiastic about wrestling. For some reason, even Mei smiled. Zuko honestly didn't really get the appeal, and instead focused on talking with Yue about the ways they could use the bending techniques to improve. Aang was watching with rapt attention. Katara was more focused on getting a mini-lesson in chi-blocking from Ty Lee than some random guys tackling each other. Zuko could agree.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the Boulder versus your champion, the Blind Bandit!" The spotlight was shone onto... a literal child. They were probably shorter than Zuko, though his depth perception was shit and he never had a good idea of size anyway, that was saying something because Zuko was short as fuck for someone his age. The championship belt was the size of their head.

"She can't really be blind?" Katara asked, confused. At this, everyone leaned closer, trying to get a better look at the Blind Bandit. Zuko could just make out the clouded brown eyes of the fighter, staring at nothing.

Zuko furrowed his brow. "Maybe it's part of their character?"

Aang blinked. "I think she is." He was equally surprised and confused as the rest of them.

Sokka, despite also leaned forward, threw up his arms. "Well, I think she is... going down!"

The Boulder stepped forward, footstep shaking the stadium. Yue tugged on Zuko's sleeve. "Do you think the Blind Bandit will be okay?"

Zuko squinted. He was worried too. "I don't know, this might just be a show."

The Boulder, with exaggerated arm movements, made an almost-plea. "The Boulder feels _conflicted_ about fighting a young blind child." Zuko was never good at social cues, but he thinks that this was almost an inside joke from the way the Blind Bandit's face splits into a grin.

"Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder." The Blind Bandit said, putting their hands to the side of their head in mocking fear. Zuko really hoped that they had the skill to match the confidence.

The Boulder blinked, then smiled. "The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you in a rock-a-lanche!" He said with the same exaggerated movements as before.

The Blind Bandit threw back their head, cackling. Actually cackling. Zuko was almost appalled. "Whenever you're ready, The Pebble!" Aang was staring in awe or maybe something different. Recognition. Zuko was more focused on the safety of letting a literal child fight in a bending match. 

"It's on!" The Boulder's confidant attitude of the previous matches was present, but it was more a show than actual confidence. Yue was visibly nervous. The Boulder stepped forward with a cry, taking one step then began to take another. Zuko barely had time to blink before the Blind Bandit had sent him into the splits. Zuko winced. Ty Lee grumbled.

"I can do splits like that..." Ty Lee grumbled, arms crossed in annoyance. Zuko blinked once more, and the Boulder had already been sent slamming into the wall on the ledge.

"Your winner, and still the champion, the Blind Bandit!"

Yue breathed a sigh of relief. Mei frowned. Sokka was devastated. "How did they even do that?!"

Aang was in awe. "They waited, and they listened."

Yue frowned. "What does she mean by that?"

Zuko was equally confused. "I don't know. Maybe it was something they saw in that swamp." Aang was utterly unaware of this conversation, instead, she was fixated on the fighter in front of them.

The announcer jumped down. "To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces," At this, he held up a sack of gold pieces, "to anyone who can defeat the Blind Bandit!" He paused for half a second. "What? No one dares to face them?"

Before Zuko could react, Aang stood up. "I will!" Everyone in their group rounded on him. The entire stadium went silent, except for them, who spoke in harsh whispers to Aang.

"Aang, no!"

"Did you see what they did to the Boulder?"

"Think about what you're doing!"

Aang ignored them and jumped down. He began walking up the stairs. Zuko winced. This wasn't good. Sokka shrugged. "Whatever. Go Aang! Avenge the Boulder!" He cheered. Zuko hung his head at both the situation and Sokka. Zuko did look at the ring, though. Maybe Aang could win, they were the Avatar.

The Blind Bandit grinned, something dangerous glinting in their eyes. "You should know that I fought a lightning bender and _won_ , you ain't shit, twinkle toes." They were suddenly thoughtful. "Ha! Twinkle Toes. Prepared to get your ass beat!" Zuko wasn't focusing. Oh Agni, a lightningbender? Azula could bend lightning. Hope hit him like a bat to the back of the head, unexpected. Azula could be alive. She could... Zuko lost sight of this hope. Azula wouldn't lose to the Blind Bandit.

Aang put his hands up, clearly nervous. "I just want to talk!" His mind suddenly caught up to the rest of the statement, it was written clearly on his face. "Wait, lightning?!"

Aang took a step forward, and the Blind Bandit went to fight, sending a section of earth up, clearly meant to launch Aang out of the ring. Aang used their airbending to slow their fall. Instead of getting cocky, as one might expect, the Blind Bandit looked around for Aang.

Just as Aang was landing, they put their hands up. "Can I-"

The Blind Bandit smiled. "Gotcha." With no hesitation, they sent a large rock hurtling towards Aang. Zuko blinked, and the Blind Bandit had bent up the section beneath Aang's feet, launching him out of the ring. The Avatar. Without even looking at Aang, the Blind Bandit had defeated the Avatar.

"What the fuck?" Sokka cried. 

The Blind Bandit sighed, took the money, and made their way down the stairs.

Without thinking, Zuko launched himself off the stands, years of gymnastics (read: vigilante justice) and a little bit of firebending to cushion his fall and he was okay. Despite Katara's scandalized cries at the reckless decision, it seemed that Sokka followed suit (Katara probably caught him). Aang got the Blind Bandit's attention first. "Wait!" He said to the Blind Bandit, who was stopped just before the exit.

They turned sharply around, annoyance clear. "What is it, I don't have time to deal with your shit."

Aang put a hand to his chest in a strangely diplomatic gesture. "I'm Aang, the Avatar."

The Blind Bandit seemed to immediately put this together, despite not believing Aang's claim. "Find anyone else-" They began to turn for the exit, Zuko had to stop them.

"Hi." Zuko said, unsure of what else to say. The Blind Bandit seemed to be almost shocked to hear his voice, almost as if they had met before. Zuko had not met them before. Oh, they were waiting for him to keep talking. "I, uh, I don't know if you can see me but my name is Zuko- like the prince of the Fire Nation." Zuko stumbled over his words. He hoped that pulling rank would at least help a little.

Instead, the Blind Bandit frowned. "I don't care. This is the Earth Kingdom."

Sokka cut in. "We've just come from Omashu, there's a full-scale rebellion from pro-war citizens. We barely defeated them. We need to defeat Ozai and his supporters before they can conquer Ba Sing Se. After that, they'll be almost unstoppable." Sokka said almost desperately. 

The Blind Bandit paused at this, something flashed beneath the surface of their expression. Zuko hoped that they had gotten through to them, but then their expression turned closed off. "No." Before anyone could say anything, they exited the stadium.

Sokka threw up his arms in frustration. "Fuck." He stated simply. Zuko agreed with the sentiment.

Katara ran up behind them, Mei, Ty Lee, and Yue in tow. "What was that!"

Zuko frowned. "What was what?"

Katara was offended. "The jumping from the side? You could have gotten seriously hurt! And for what!" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Idiots. All of you. Idiots."

Zuko tried for an unoffending smile. Mei was unimpressed.

"This isn't even as bad as that time with Jet." They commented dryly.

Zuko blushed furiously. "That happened _one time_ -!" He was cut off by Katara's glare.

"Come on, Aang. We're going to find you your earthbending teacher. _Tomorrow._ " Katara dragged Aang, leaving everyone behind.

Sokka glanced between the group. "Did she just leave us?"

Ty Lee nodded. "Yeah."

-

Aang (obvious reasons), Katara (for intimidation purposes), Mei (also for intimidation purposes), Yue (for common sense), and Sokka were at the Earthbending academy again. Zuko was kind of sick of being dragged around like this. He could easily find the Blind Bandit, but no one wanted to listen to his ideas, no, they just left him outside like a pet.

Ty Lee turned to him. "Can I say something to you?"

Zuko shrugged. "Sure."

Ty Lee was nervous. "Seriously, you can't say this to _anyone_. Not even Mei. Not even _Yue_." Ty Lee stressed.

"Sure, okay."

Ty Lee took a breath. "I got a message."

Zuko was confused as to why getting a message would mean anything worthy of this much secrecy. "Okay. And?"

"It was from your Uncle." Ty Lee said quietly.

"Oh, what'd it say?" Zuko asked.

Ty Lee looked around once more. "It was about-"

Katara stepped out of the academy. "We know who it is!"

Ty Lee leaned up against the wall, forced nonchalance. "Oh?"

Aang walked out next. "A Beifong!"

Zuko frowned. "That name's familiar."

Mei shrugged. "They're the rich ones."

Zuko snapped his fingers, pleased that he had figured it out. "Yeah! The rich ones."

Sokka came out walking backwards. He bumped into Mei. "Sorry!" He squeaked as Mei glared at him. He quickly turned around. There was an awkward pause.

Sokka broke the silence. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sokka dashed off before anyone could stop him.

Zuko sighed. He was sick of being dragged around everywhere, but the Blind Bandit knew something about a lightningbender, and he wasn't going to stop until he found out.

-

Zuko rubbed his arm. Being launched into bushes was never a pleasant experience (but after a childhood of being pushed into bushes by Azula, it wasn't that bad all things considered).

"What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?" The Blind Bandit greeted, annoyed. Zuko frowned. From what Zuko had gathered of the Blind Bandit, this was the least expected thing that they would wear.

"How'd you know it was me?" Aang asked just as Sokka incredulously exclaimed, "You're a girl?" Zuko punched Sokka in the shoulder.

The Blind Bandit narrowed their eyes at Sokka. " _Not_ a girl. I use they and them. If you even _dare_ use she or her..." They smiled, all teeth. "Well, you won't have to worry about it... for too long." The threat on their face made Zuko immediately think of the times that Azula had threatened him for one thing or another. The resemblance was almost uncanny.

Sokka gulped. "Sorry."

They waved their hand. "You get _one_ pass. How did you find me?"

Aang pushed himself up with airbending. "Well a crazy king told me-"

Toph furrowed their brow, cutting off Aang before he could begin. "Can it, Twinkle Toes. What do you want, spit it out." They asked again.

The words fell out of his mouth before Zuko could process it. "I need to know about the lightningbender," Zuko said before Aang could say anything.

The Blind Bandit frowned, almost angry. "Blue. That's all you're getting out of me, now get out of here _right now_ or I'll call the guards." Ah, they knew something about the lightningbender.

Aang shook his head. "No, I need-"

They took on an expression that Zuko could only describe as 'helpless blind girl in danger'. "Guards! Guards help!"

They all ran to hide. "Toph! What happened?" One of the guards asked.

Toph(?) was the perfect picture of innocence and helplessness. "I thought I heard someone. I got scared."

From where they were leaned over the wall, they could hear the entire conversation, but Aang had other ideas.

"Don't worry guys," Aang announced. "I have a plan."

-

"This is a stupid plan," Zuko said. "I mean, no offence, but you have no idea how rich people work. I do. Mei does. Ty Lee does. Even Sokka has surprisingly good social skills." Zuko said. Yue raised an eyebrow.

"Zuko, it's a good plan. It's not like we just _couldn't_ bring Katara. I think that the Beifongs would get overwhelmed if we brought everyone." Yue pointed out.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I still think it's a stupid plan."

Aang knocked on the door, cheerful as can be. "Hi! I'm the Avatar, and I'd like to have dinner with the Beifongs."

The guard there narrowed his eyes, going inside, presumably to check with the Beifongs about dinner. After a moment with no sign of anyone coming out, Zuko gestured wildly. "See! I told you it wasn't going to work!" Just as he said that the door opened. 

"The Beifongs would be delighted to have dinner with the Avatar and his companions." The guard said, opening the door.

Zuko ignored Katara's victorious smirk as they walked into the Beifong's estate.

-

"I'm the Avatar." Aang introduced himself, bowing. He was sat next to the head of the table, right across from Toph.

"I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Aang's waterbending teacher." Katara introduced.

Zuko waved. "Hello, Zuko here. I'm Yue's betrothed and Prince of the Fire Nation." At this, the Beifong's eyebrows raised.

"Prince Zuko?" Toph's father questioned. Zuko nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." Didn't he just say this?

Yue cut in. "And I am Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe." She sat down next to Zuko. Toph's mother waved a hand.

"Oh, I can barely tell the difference between you Water Tribes. I do hope you enjoy our meal. It might not be what you're used to." Toph's mother said. Zuko immediately took a dislike to her. 

Katara's expression was carefully controlled as she ate her food. Zuko hated these types of people. Toph's Father turned to Aang. "What are your plans to quash this rebellion?"

Aang relaxed. "We plan to defeat them by the end of the summer. I still need an earthbending teacher though." At this, Aang stared pointedly at Toph.

Toph's father smiled. "Ah, well Master Yu has been training Toph ever since she was young." There was a collective flinch as they recalled what Toph had told them earlier. Yue was unaware of this. For once, Toph looked almost nervous, but they hid it well.

Aang muscled through the tension. "Oh, then Toph must be really good. Maybe _they_ could be my- ouch!" Aang jumped back. He was probably kicked from under the table. Zuko wasn't sure if he deserved it or not.

"Are you okay?" Toph's mother asked.

Aang forced a smile. "Yeah, the soup's a little hot." He awkwardly lied.

Toph's father grew worried. "Then someone should cool down Toph's soup." Yue raised a hand, cooling down the soup with a wave.

Zuko clapped. No one else clapped. This was awkward. "Good job, Katara." Toph's mother said, smiling through the tension. _Oh, she didn't-_

Yue put a hand on Zuko's arm. _I can handle this_. "I'm Princess Yue." She corrected. On the surface, this was gentle, but Zuko could hear the barely restrained offence and anger. Zuko was barely keeping himself from snapping.

Master Yu broke the tension. "I'm afraid that Toph will never be able to succeed." Zuko didn't miss the barely-hidden flinch from Toph. "I've been keeping her at the basic level, nothing too straining." Zuko could already feel the stupid statement coming from Aang.

"Well, I think that Toph is better than you think. See, they might even be-" Aang's chair leaped forward, causing Aang's face to plant right into his soup. Aang sat up, glaring. He then gave an exaggerated sneeze, blowing Toph backwards due to the airbending he purposefully used.

Zuko winced. This definitely wasn't going well.

Yue stood up. "Maybe we all should-"

"What's your problem!" Toph said, standing up, bottled up anger being released.

Aang mirrored their stance. "I don't know! What's _your_ problem!"

There was a pause.

Toph's mother smiled politely. "Let's move to the living room for dessert."

-

"Zuko," Toph said. They were stopped just outside the door. Zuko had walked out to get water.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Are you here for Aang?"

Toph paused. "Yeah, but, uh, I do have a question for you." They inhaled. "Why did you want to know about Blue?"

Zuko frowned. "Who's Blue?"

Toph attempted to roll their eyes. It actually almost worked. "The lightningbender. I made a promise to them that I wouldn't reveal their identity. Why do you want to know about them?" Why did Zuko want to know? Lightningbending was an incredibly unique skill, but there were multiple people who could bend lightning. Azula had been gone for 6 years, maybe it was time to... no. He wouldn't give up on her.

Zuko took a breath. "I... my sister bent lightning right before she... passed away." He said. He met their eyes. Well, kind of. "I need to know if it's her." There was a note of desperation in his voice.

Toph shook their head. It was sad, and Zuko knew that Blue wasn't Azula. "No, Blue doesn't have any siblings anymore."

Zuko sighed. "I know it's an off chance, but... I don't know. Also, uh, do your parents... _know_." Zuko tried to put as much meaning into one word as he could.

Toph sighed. "Not about the gender thing. You wouldn't get it."

Gender? Zuko knew about gender. Zuko frowned. "Wait you don't know?"

Toph raised a brow. "About what?"

"I get the gender thing because I wasn't born a boy." Zuko paused. "I mean, most of us actually aren't the normal boy or girl, and some of us are girls attracted to girls and boys attracted to boys." Toph didn't show any sign of interrupting, so Zuko continued on. "Even then, you wouldn't be the odd one out. I'm dating two people who both are part moon spirit." Zuko paused, realizing this. He was the Fire Prince and he was technically dating 2/3s of the moon spirit. "Oh, spirits I'm dating 2/3s the moon spirit." Toph interrupted him with a laugh.

"Slow down, Sparky, you're going to set yourself on fire." They commented. Zuko looked down. He was, in fact, sparking his hands.

"Oh." Zuko glanced down at his clothes that were smoking. "I guess I am."

Toph smiled. "I think we'll get along."

-

"Mei..." Ty Lee started, so choked that she couldn't even start her sentence. Sokka had started packing their supplies in the case that they needed to move quickly, this meant that Ty Lee could finally tell Mei what needed to be done.

Mei read Ty Lee like an open scroll. "What happened?" They asked.

Ty Lee sat on the bed. "I messed up. I messed up a lot."

Mei raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Ty Lee stood, tense. "I... I kept this from you." She handed the letter to Mei. "We... _you_ have to respond in three days."

Mei read the letter. _Mei of the Fire Nation, your father, Ukano, has been identified as one of the attackers on Omashu. For your safety, you have been requested to return to the Fire Nation. - Fire Lord Iroh._ Mei's mouth fell open. They stared at the paper. The only reason Mei's hands didn't shake was because of years of mastery for knife throwing. Tears burned in their eyes. Mei's father. Her father, who cared for her family, was good to them... and he had done this. And Ty Lee had kept it from them.

"Why," Mei demanded, voice low and dangerous. "Why!" They yelled, angry tears falling. Ty Lee flinched.

"Mei, I'm sorry-" Ty Lee began.

"I don't care! You kept this from _me_!" Mei was devastated. "I _trust_ you! How could you do this to me!"

"I was only trying to-" Ty Lee started, eyes watering. Mei didn't care. If Mei had been born a firebender, the room would have been up in flames. Mei would have burned, but they weren't a firebender. Their anger, which was usually so cold and icy, was burning like a furnace now.

"I don't care what you were trying to do! Just give me one good reason-"

"Because I don't want you to leave!" Ty Lee yelled. For a moment, both of them were quiet, a tense silence filling the air.

Mei narrowed her eyes at Ty Lee. "Talk."

Ty Lee took a breath. "I know you love your family, and nothing will stop you from caring about them. I don't want you to stop caring about them. But I was sent with you to help Zuko and the Avatar. Fire Lord Iroh sent that letter to _you_ , not to me." Ty Lee turned away, unable to meet Mei's eyes. "And I... and I was selfish. I was selfish because I wanted you to stay, but you _have_ to go."

Mei was silent the entire time. Ty Lee wiped at her eyes, scrubbing fiercely away at the tears that were falling. "And it just got to the point that I couldn't just bring it up, and now..." Ty Lee gave up at wiping away the rapidly falling tears. "And now I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lie away from you and wonder if you're okay. I want to wake up next to you, I want to be there on your good days and your bad days, I want to have the honour of loving you." Ty Lee met Mei's eyes finally. Mei was shocked, eyes red from crying.

"Ty Lee."

Ty Lee sniffed. "Mei, I love you. I don't want to ever stop loving you. And I'll love you even if you're not there with me. I'll love you even if you don't need me, I'll love you if you don't ever want me back." She looked at the floor. "But it doesn't excuse me doing this. I just... I don't want you to leave me." The whispered plea was enough.

"Ty Lee-" Mei reached for her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "I love you too." Ty Lee buried her head into Mei's shoulder. Mei's eyes began to well up with tears. "I don't want to leave you, but I have a responsibility to my mom and my brother and-" Mei paused.

Ty Lee looked up. "What?"

Mei pulled away from the embrace to look at Ty Lee in the eyes. "Come with me."

Ty Lee blinked. "But that letter was for you-"

"Fuck it," Mei said.

Ty Lee wrung her hands nervously. "But what about the Fire Lord?"

"Fuck it." Mei had a look of awe on their face. "Fuck it. To Koh's lair with technicalities, you can come with me."

Ty Lee grinned. "Fuck it." She repeated in awe. "Fuck it!"

Mei paused. "One more thing. You can't do this again. I don't want to have this... lack of trust between us. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together.

"I won't let it happen." Ty Lee said.

Mei took Ty Lee's hand. "Neither will I."

"No secrets between us." Ty Lee promised, passion burning in her eyes. Mei gave one of their rare smiles.

"No secrets between us." They promised back.

-

"I'm exhausted," Mei said quietly. There was weight behind their words.

Ty Lee nodded. "Come lay with me."

They both slept more peacefully than they had in days.

-

The first thing that concerned Zuko was that Aang didn't come back. Aang would have informed them that he was going to stay out longer. The second thing was that there was on sign of Toph. Now, Zuko was no stranger to court life. It was very easy to become invisible when you didn't want to be seen. But Toph wouldn't do that.

Zuko looked out the window and realized something was very very wrong.

It was just a flash, but that was enough.

Toph and Aang had been captured.

-

"Get up here so I can wipe that stupid ass smirk off your face!" Toph yelled. Aang winced at the flurry of un-repeatable swears that came out of Toph's mouth.

"I'm not smirking." Xin Fu said from below."

Toph frowned. "Whatever. I could take you."

Xin Fu chuckled. "And that's why I'm down here, and you're up there."

Toph narrowed their eyes at Xin Fu. "Touche." They spat.

Aang looked down between the metal bars of the cage-trap-thing. "Why did you capture Toph? I mean I get why you got me but Toph's just a person! No offence, Toph!"

Toph shrugged. "I mean I _am_ the greatest earthbender in the world."

Aang nodded. "That's fair. But yeah, why'd you get Toph?"

Xin Fu laughed. "Money. The Beifongs are rich as fuck. Not to mention some of us have a bone to pick with that little punk." Xin Fu turned away. It was only now that Aang noticed that there were some earthbenders looking menacingly up at them, even a firebender was there.

Aang gulped.

-

Zuko wasn't feeling good about this. Yue had gone to where Mei, Ty Lee, and Sokka were staying to make sure that none of them had been captured either.

"Your money." Zuko said as Master Yu earthbent over the sack of money.

After Xin Fu inspected the contents, the cage was dropped, and Toph ran out to their father. The second cage did not drop. "What about Aang?" Katara demanded, and it was at this moment that Zuko remembered how powerful she was.

A wanted poster of Aang was fluttered open. "I believe that Ozai will be offering a much larger reward. Now get out of my ring." Xin Fu spat.

Aang from above was also nervous. "Guys, go, I'll be okay."

A group of fighters stepped up, clearly meaning business. Zuko knew that he hadn't spent much time fighting earthbenders. The last time that he had done something like this was with his dual dao, and those were back with Sokka. Katara was a skilled fighter too, but it would be difficult to fight all these earthbenders when they were both surrounded by earth. Katara brought herself into a fighting stance, but Zuko stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

There was only one person who could help them. Walking over to the exit, Zuko turned to them. "Toph!" Toph didn't turn. "There's too many of them for Katara and I to fight alone. We need an earthbender." He paused for the drama. "We need _you_."

Toph's father turned angrily. "My _daughter_ ," he said, slow in his anger and offence, "is blind. She is tiny and blind and helpless and fragile!" Zuko could see the rising anger on Toph's face. Zuko knew what it was like to be treated like something you're not. And he knew what it was like to break free of those expectations. He only hoped that Toph could have the strength to do it too. "She cannot help you!"

Toph jerked their hand out of their father's arm, a look of determination on their face. "Yes." That word held more power in it than any earthbending move Toph had done before. Zuko smiled. "I can."

Toph turned away and walked toward the light of the arena.

-

A large section of the earth was bent up, stopping the group from walking away. Toph stood. It wasn't like the confident persona that Zuko had seen the first time they met, but it was Toph all the same. These actions held more weight than before. It was Toph revealing themselves for all that they could be. Toph put on their fighting persona, pointing at Xin Fu and the rest of the earthbenders. "Let him go." They demanded. "I beat you all before, and I'll sure as Koh do it again."

Zuko could hear the scandalized gasp at Toph's 'foul language'. Oh, Toph hadn't even _started_ on the cursing. One of the earthbenders growled. "I take issue with that statement."

Toph groaned. "Ground Ripper, you literally sent yourself out of the ring." As they were saying this, the cage holding Aang was tossed to the other end of the ring. All at once, the earthbenders ran towards them.

Katara went for her water flask, Zuko shifted into his fighting stance, but Toph put their arms out, stopping them. "Wait." They said. The pattering of footsteps grew louder. "They're mine."

Zuko and Katara exchanged a look, but before they could do anything, Toph began to strain with the strength of their earthbending. A beat passed, and suddenly all of the earthbenders in front of Toph were flung up into the air, ripping up the ground and sending a huge cloud of dust into the air.

"Woah." Zuko breathed.

Katara nudged Zuko. "Let's get Aang out. I'm pretty sure Toph's got it handled." They both ran to where Aang's cage was, before they could even attempt to break it open, a person in an honestly insulting Fire Nation costume was spat out of the dust cloud. "Definitely got it handled," Katara said in shock and awe.

Zuko tried to smash the bars, while Katara pulled at the part that was closing it. Katara fell back with a slump. Zuko glared at her. "You got any better ideas?"

Katara pondered for a moment, then, her face lit up. "Zuko, you heat this as much as you can right on this joint, then I'll freeze it," Katara said.

Zuko frowned. "What will that do?"

Katara glared at him like he was an idiot. "It'll make it brittle so we can smash it open!"

"Oh." Zuko moved to the joint keeping the cage clasped shut, and began to blast it with hot fire. Another earthbender was spat out of the dust pile, crashing right into Fire Nation man. Then a third.

Zuko kind of felt bad for these people. The joint was glowing red now, and Zuko thought it was almost there. Katara smiled. "Let me handle- aah!" She screamed, dodging a fire blast from behind Zuko. Fuck, that must have been the firebender with the snake tattoo.

Zuko turned around, but right before the firebender could attack them again, his head was encased in ice. Zuko turned to Katara. "Thanks-"

"I didn't do that." Katara said. Zuko looked to the source of the ice, and it was-

"Yue!" Zuko cried in delight. Yue smiled from below, water flask open.

"I've got this, turtleduck. You get Aang!" Zuko blushed at the pet name but continued working on getting Aang free. The joint had cooled down a bit, but it was no problem for Zuko to heat it up again.

"Katara, freeze it!" He yelled. The joint was frozen shut. Zuko raised a leg, bringing it down hard. the joint fell off, and Aang was free. Aang jumped out, ready to fight. Zuko shook his head, showing him the scene. Yue had gotten herself up onto the arena and was now winning in her battle against the firebender. The dust pile again spat out another earthbender, then another. Toph came out of there as well, intimidating as ever. The two earthbenders growled and yelled, attempting to intimidate them. Yue glanced at the scene.

"Toph, I got one for you!" Yue called, kicking over the firebender. 

Toph smiled and rotated the circle they were standing on, hearing something. Suddenly, a third earthbender came swinging from above, knocking all four of them to the ground. Zuko stared in awe as Toph sent all four of them over the edge, landing in a heap with the other earthbenders. With a single fluid mothion, Toph bent the dust away, revealing Xin Fu.

Xin Fu cracked his neck, shifting into a fighting stance. Toph spit to the side. For a moment, they circled each other, then in quick succession, Xin Fu sent a set of rocks at Toph. Toph put up twin walls, shielding themselves from the attack. They sent a wall straight at Xin Fu, who spun out of the way. Xin Fu scooped up a rock, sending it straight for Toph.

Zuko gulped. 

And suddenly, Xin Fu was being launched out of the ring.

Woah.

-

"Mom, Dad, I know it's hard for you to see me this way, but the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me." Toph had been planning this for a long time, these were rehearsed words. That didn't make them any less real or heart-wrenching. "I love fighting," Toph said, a weight dropping off their shoulders with that simple statement, a genuine smile was on their face. "I love being an earthbender! And I'm really really good at it." Toph took a breath. "I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me, but I'm 12 years old and I've never had a real friend."

Zuko looked to Aang, Katara and Yue. Being without the people that he cared for... Zuko was lucky that he had them and that Uncle let him travel here.

"So now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change how you feel about me," Toph said, for once sounding like the child they were.

"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph." Toph's father said. "It made me realize something." Zuko could feel the flutterings of hope in the air.

"It has?" Toph asked, holding onto the strings of hope.

"Yes." Toph's father shook his head. "I've let you have far too much freedom." Zuko's stomach dropped to the floor. Aang was devastated. Katara was shattered. "From now on, you will be cared for and guarded twenty-four hours a day."

"But Dad!" Toph cried.

"We are doing this for your own good, Toph." Toph's mother chided. Toph's shoulders were shaking.

"Please escort the Avatar and his friends out. They are no longer welcome here." Toph's father said.

Just before they got out of the doorway, Zuko put his foot down. "No." He stated.

Katara frowned. "Zuko, this isn't our fight."

Zuko scowled. "You don't get to treat Toph differently just because they were born differently! _I'm_ half blind and half deaf, but I can do anything that you can! I'm the prince of the Fire Nation, and I don't think that you should be doing this to Toph." Zuko stated, hoping that if he pulled rank he could at least get something done.

"This is the earth kingdom." Toph's father spoke coldly. "Leave my property, or I will call the authorities, Fire Prince or not."

Zuko sent one last heated glare at Toph's parents, but even then he turned away.

-

"Zuko! Yue! Katara! You guys are back!" Sokka cried in delight. "Did you see the Boulder?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "No, Sokka, we didn't see your celebrity crush."

Sokka blushed furiously. "Excuse me but I am dating two very cool and powerful benders!"

Yue put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "It's okay. The Boulder is objectively attractive."

Sokka crossed his arms. "Yeah! And that's not a problem because I don't like the Boulder!"

Zuko snorted. He turned around and saw Mei.

Mei put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Ty Lee and I have something to tell you." Their eyes darted to the rest of the group. "Alone. You can bring Yue, though. She's cool." Zuko gave a questioning look to Yue. Yue walked over.

"Whatever it is, we can take it," Yue said.

Sokka shrugged. "Hey, it'll be the original trio again!"

Katara glared at him. "Not if I do something about it..." Katara said, half-joking, half threateningly. Sokka gulped.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing that Ty Lee said when they were alone. Ty Lee was sitting on one of the beds, and Mei sat next to her. Yue and Zuko mirrored them on the other bed.

Zuko frowned. "What do you mean?"

Mei wrapped their arm around Ty Lee's shoulder. "We got a letter from your Uncle, Fire Lord Iroh."

Zuko paused. Yue seemed to understand. "You have to leave, don't you?"

Mei nodded. "My... my father was one of the people who was taking over Omashu. I need to get back to my mom and brother. My father has always been like this, but I didn't think it'd get this bad." Mei shook. It was Ty Lee's turn to put a comforting hand on Mei's arm, her other arm wrapped around Mei's shoulder.

"I'm going with her." Ty Lee stated. Zuko wasn't going to argue with her, this was her decision. He was going to respect that. "Don't get me wrong, I love both of you, platonically, don't worry Zuko." Zuko was thankful for the clarification. Yue waited for them to continue. "But I love Mei too. I'm not going to leave her alone when she's hurting like this, you understand?"

Yue nodded. Zuko met Ty Lee's intense stare. "I get it, I don't know what I'd do if something happened like that to Yue or Sokka. Do you want to tell the rest of them?"

Ty Lee turned to Mei, whose head was buried in Ty Lee's shoulder. "Mei? Do you?"

Mei paused. "You can tell them."

Zuko stood up. Yue hesitated. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Mei nodded. "I'll be fine."

-

"They're leaving?" Sokka said.

Zuko nodded solemnly. "It was by the request of my uncle."

Sokka opened his arms in an invitation of a hug. "I'm going to miss you guys." Ty Lee returned the hug.

"Me too." Ty Lee spoke sadly. Mei grudgingly joined the hug. Then Katara, then Aang, then Yue, then Zuko.

"I'll send message hawks to you," Zuko promised.

"Don't worry, I won't feed them to the turtleducks," Mei swore back.

The laughter was the perfect goodbye.

-

"Hey, wait up!" A familiar voice said. Zuko looked over Appa's saddle.

"Toph!" They all cried in delight, excluding Mei and Ty Lee, who did not know Toph's name. Toph was wearing their Earth Rumble outfit and they were holding a bag. Toph was joining them.

"So this is the earthbender," Mei commented.

Toph smiled. "That's me. They/them." Toph introduced themselves proudly.

Mei smirked. "Mei. She/they."

"Ty Lee, she/her. I'm Mei's girlfriend." Ty Lee introduced as well. Zuko didn't miss the smile that Toph got when they realized that all of them weren't the 'normal'.

"You're coming with us?" Katara asked.

Toph nodded. "Yep. My parents changed their minds." Toph clapped their hands. "So, how are we travelling?"

Aang grinned brightly. "We're flying on Appa!"

Toph snorted. "Funny, Twinkle Toes. Seriously, how are we travelling?"

Ty Lee grimaced. "Mei and I are on a hot air balloon but we're going to the Fire Nation. You can only fly on Appa."

Toph frowned. "You guys aren't kidding. What's an Appa?"

Appa roared.

They winced. "Oh fuck no-"

**Author's Note:**

> The _parallels_ with the "I think we'll get along.", I know I'm the one that wrote it but like afobihadfobnalfd
> 
> Also sorry if Aang's pronouns get a little bit confusing, I tried to keep it as not-confusing as possible.
> 
> Awwww yeah. It's done!


End file.
